Highschool for dummies
by WorshipJashin-Sama
Summary: Highschool can be hell, or well more so is HELL. Lets take a look at the life of the Naruto Characters and my own Oc. Will she join the notorious Akatsuki or stay loyal too Naruto and the gang. Will she turn to the dark side?
1. Chapter 1

School, another thing 'children' have to endure to please everyone but themselves.

Parents, useless things that think they know what best for you, and always say 'because im your mother/father' or 'because I said so'.

Fire high prep school, another boring school that just happens to think im perfect candidate for it. Uniforms, something that fire high prep school thinks is needed, and are unfortunately bland.

I growl writing down my thoughts down on my journal, still fresh in my thoughts is my so called parents 'this new school is whats best for you' speech. I really hate the idea of going to another new school, a boarding school, a prep school. Being the new girl again, making new friends then moving again, being known as the heiress to the Byakko (white tiger) incorporation.

Just like all the others, they'll judge me. Thats if I even stay there that long, this prep school is famous for rich people, famous people. Its known to be the best schools in all of Japan, it has all the smart people who do normal school work, plus the musically gifted along with the arty ones. I hope there aren't to many bitchy, snobby girls or even boys. Ugh well thats to much to ask, there are always people like that.

Well anyway I guess I might as well put on the uniform, there's no way my parents are taking me out of this school. I grab the plain black skirt that reaches just an inch under my mid thigh, a little to short for me but the black socks make me feel a little better. The shoes are brown leather, almost like nurse shoes, with a little strap I guess they could be called cute if put on a child. The shirt isn't much better, its white button up that hugs my body and has a black ribbon just under my bust, making the chest part frilly and the sleeves are puffy with a little black ribbons.

I slowly brush my hair praying that the school somehow catches on fire, or the principal has a heart attack. I sigh, I guess Kami is trying to make me go to school. this whole time i've bin brushing my hair, now its glossy free of any knots, so what to do with it. I have normal black hair, goes to my mid back and is straight. Sort of boring when I think about it but what can I do, not like I would dye it. Well might as well leave it down, my eyes are pretty much weird, I have pitch black hair and red eyes, pale skin which I guess is normal for me.

Anyway I need to get to school, it only about a ten minute walk and like three minute drive. I guess i'll take my car, its a black Mercedes. Passing by a few people wearing the same or the boys uniform, on my way to hell- er I meant school. After finally arriving, getting my classes and locker combo I walk to first class.

"Hello im Orochimaru-sensie, and you must be Chi." I nod slightly, a little creep-ed out by my teacher. Pale skin, yellow eyes, long slim oval face, and long black hair all together a little on the strange side.

"Chi please tell us about yourself, you likes dislikes hobbies, and then go sit by Kisame." I nod again seeing him point to a blue skinned man, he looks very big not fat but big.

"My names Chi, I like nature, animals and calm things, I dislike nothing or anything I would like to share, and my hobbies I don't really have one." I sit beside this Kisame person and he grins at me.

"Okay class, I want you to work with the person you sit beside. Gaara since you sit alone work with Naruto and his partner." I turn to Kisame who grins and toothy grin.

"Well I guess were working together."

"Guess so, anyway im Chi as you probably know."

"Kisame." We work together and we both finish quickly, when class finally ends I have music. So I wonder what it will be like, I wonder what type of people I have in my class, probably musically gifted or people who want an easy A.

"Hi im Kurenai-sensie, and im your music teacher. Please take a seat after introducing yourself, and telling us what you can play."

"Eh? Well my names Chi. I play piano, drums, guitar, keyboard." She nods and I sit beside a blond boy with whisker like markings on each cheek, he has a big foxy grin that suits him.

"Hi! Im Naruto Uzumaki, and im sure we'll be great friend." I grimace as he shouts in my ear, I glare a little at him but somehow he is immune to my glare.

"Im sure Naruto. So very sure." I scoff out using a little to much sarcasm and again he doesn't get the picture because he just keeps grinning and goes on about introducing me to his friends.

"So Chi-chan -twitch- what dorm are you in." I sigh thinking back to Minato-Sama giving me my locker, classes, dorm ect.

"Room 146A." He grins and nods, class passes by quickly Kurenai-sensie asks me to play a piano piece which was fairly easy. Next class was just study hall so it went by in a breeze, making friends or more like meeting a new guy who calls himself Tobi. Literally he calls himself that, all the time, every time, and to many times.

"Hey CHI-CHAN!" That voice, no other person would have the guts to call the new girl who is called blood 'chan.'

"Naruto." I reply monotone and he grabs my hand pulling me along with him to meet his so called best friend. He pulls me to a red headed boy who glares out the window, his eyes are almost pained.

"Gaara-kun!" I can see that his lip twiches the slightest and he turns to Naruto, letting his gaze fall on me and harden again and I give him a small hesitant smile.

"Hi im Chi."

"Gaara." His eyes flicker a little bit when I tell him my name, my god forsaken strange name. Blood, who names there kid blood. Well I guess my mother and father just though that it would be great, ha probably was my bitch of a grandmother.

"So Chi-chan what class do you have next?" I smile hesitantly and shrug, pulling out my classes and scanning it.

"Martial arts and gym with Gai-sensie and Anko-sensie."

"Same with me and Gaara, well show you!" I nod to him staring out into space, I miss my friends, my family...sorta. Well there goes the bell, I follow the guys silently as Naruto shouts to Gaara about random things and I hmm at a few questions he shoots at me.

"The spring time of youth is in blossom, all your youthful faces are stunning." My mouth drops as I meet my teacher, a creeper, a green wearing spandex monster. His name Gai-sensie, his style abnormal, green spandex jump suit and orange leg warmers with a black vest that says youthful on the back. His face...different a black bowl cut, and fish like eyes, with rats for eye brows.

"Is he always li-" I get cut off as our next teacher Anko-sensie jumps in, she looks more normal but some things off about her.

"Hello maggots, you gaki are going to be in for one hell of a year." I mentally panic are all my teachers weird or is it just the ones i've met so far.

"Anko-sensie your spirt is radiating youth!" A Gai-sensie mini me yells and then everything goes down hill...

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU LITTLE BRAT! IM GOING TO SKIN YOU ALIVE." She yells chasing the boy around the gym, and I turn to Gaara and Naruto as if asking them if this happens all the time.

"This is a usual occurrence." Gaara answers and I notice his voice is sorta cute, its deep and raspy but almost soft, if that makes any sense. I barley nod getting slightly annoyed at my new weird school, so far all the people i've met are more on the strange side, well its not like I can talk im not all that normal either.

"Okay while Anko and Lee are spreading the youth, we are going to do...sparring." I mentally groan, I am stuck with this teacher? I look over the class quickly, there are a few girls, mostly boys and they all seem bitchy, stuck up, or a snob. Oh wait there's two normal girls over there, a purplish black haired girl, and a brown haired one with twin buns.

"Hey who are the people in this class, or well those two girls over there?" I ask Gaara who just turns slightly to were im looking.

"Hyuga Hinata, and Ryu Tenten. The pink haired girl is Haruno Sakura she sleeps with everyone, Yamanaka Ino is the blond lanky. Two red heads are Saundo Tayuya and Kosui Karin and thats about it for the girls, the boys well you'll meet them soon anyway." So Gaara doesn't like the pink haired girl, wonder what she did to him.

"Alright! First match is the youthful blossom Sakura and the flaming Tenten." I watch the match, so Sakura realizes on strength while Tenten flexibility and speed, she must be good at weapons. Sakura won because one of her cronies accidently screamed making Tenten lose focas and letting Sakura get a fierce right hook, lets just say the girls were laughing about it and it made me sick. I really want to knock a few of there pretty little teeth out.

"Next Ino and Chi." I barely nod as I walk into the middle of the circle, er ring. The blond walks no flaunts up, moving her hips in a very suggestive way definitely not going unnoticed by the boys. She scoffs as she sees me laughing a bit since im small, fast but small, strong but small.

"Yosh, start." I dodge a punch that was directed towards my face, so she is fast not as fast as pinky but still faster. I aim a kick that grazes her side, and she jumps back a bit, trying to regain her breathe but im not letting her have that. I send a punch straight to the gut making her bend over while my elbow comes down to deliver the final or well ending blow. Hitting her in the back of her neck making her fall face first, Gai-sensie declares me winner and I go back to Gaara and Naruto, now talking with a few new guys I don't know.  
"Chi-chan that was AWESOME!" I grin slightly, and I scan the two new guys. One has brown messy hair, and red triangle tattoos on each cheek, while the other has a spiky ponytail with a bored almost sleepy expression.

"Chi this is Kiba and Shikamaru." I nod slightly at Gaara and smile at the two of them.

"Im Chi, nice to meet you two."

"Right back at cha."

"How troublesome but nice to meet you." I grin slightly, these boys or my friends are all so strange, I could get use to this. I talk with my new friends, watching as they spar and I notice how Naruto looks slightly disappointed when he faces a black haired boy who scowls and scoffs at him giving up the match.

"Hey Naruto who was that?"

"Sasuke." Wow no yelling or happy voice, just Sasuke. This 'Sasuke' person must have really done something to him, to make him so...normal? no sad.

"Oh? Well anyway whats your nest class." I ask directing my question to all of them, and I get Home ec by Kiba and Gaara, Computers by Shikamaru and mine and Naruto's class is History. What fun...History. Talking about stupid dead people, and things that happened many years to many ago. Well at least I have Naruto to keep me...less bored, he can actually be very intresting after getting by the annoying vibes and all.

"Hey Naruto, do you think Kakashi-sensie is going to talk any longer?" I ask sighing, and he chuckles lightly and shakes his head. Just then sensie walks out the room, wow is this like a special time he leaves or something. After the door shuts the room erupts into noise, and I can literally feel the headache coming on.

"Hey new girl!" A pink haired thing yells to me, and I turn slightly to her. Gaara told me her names Sakura, he doesn't like her I don't think.

"Names Chi, and you wanted something?" I ask slightly annoyed and Naruto has a glare on, my jaw almost drops when I see it, he's glaring at this girl. Wow she pissed off a lot of people.

"Like I care, anyway stay away from Sasuke-kun and Akatsuki, oh and also stay away from Gaara-kun."

"I don't even know who Akatsuki are and I haven't talked to Sasuke-san yet, and Gaara's my friend. There's nothing you could do to make that change." I half snarl out turning my back on her and locking eyes with Naruto, he grins a bit and then we go back to talking while pink bitch has a temper tantrum.

"Whats your next class?"

"Advanced Science." He nods and we walk our separate ways. Getting to my class and sitting in the back but not the very back, trying not to notice the strange stares. Huh well I am a new student, I notice Shikamaru and I smile at him while he moves beside me.

"This is troublesome."

"Your troublesome." I mock teasing him a little then I meet the teacher, well he's not that bad I guess. His names Jiraiya-sensie and he's a big old super pervert, not a closet pervert but like he's a super pervert, like seriously I just meet him and he gives me a creeper smile.

"Hey Shikamaru is he always like this." I nudge my sleeping partner and he gets up, groaning about how boring this is, and not being able to watch clouds.

"Most of the time, he's the author of Ichi Ichi paradise." My smile drops, he's writes...smut. Porn! Who would ever let him be a teacher, in a rich school. Like holy shit, he's a freak-in perv mobile.

When call finally ends, I walk with Shikamaru to our lockers, there like right beside each others. I give him a wave before heading off to my dorm, the schools strange. There's the actual school that has like 5 floors and then some, then there's a huge field across that is the dorms. Its just one huge building and behind that is a forest with a river, ect ect. I can't wait until tomorrow we have no school, Naruto and Gaara are doing whatever and I'm going shopping for winter clothes, and going to relax and sleep in.

I walk into my dorm, noticing a black haired girl, her names Hinata right. She blushed slightly, but smiles at me, all the same.

"Hey im Chi, you must be my roomy. Hope we get along."

"I'm H-Hinata, me t-too." We talk for a bit, seems like her daddy thinks she need to become smarter, she's seems okay. After we talk for like a few hours, like I know we talked about everything I go to bed.

Okay so so far Chi, has talked to Naruto, Gaara, Kisame, Tobi, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Hinata, Sakura.  
Wonder when she'll meet the others.  
Oh ages are like this (People we know so far)  
16; Chi, Naruto, Gaara, Kiba, Sakura, Ino, Hinata 17; Sasuke, Tobi, Sasori, Tenten, Shikamaru 18; Kisame 


	2. Chapter 2

After waking up to my phone, and let me tell you. I wasn't able to sleep in, because Naruto phoned me asking if I could go to his dorm, and wait for the best part, make HIM breakfast. I was so pissed but I did it anyway, his dorm is on third floor while mine second, and I walked there in sweats and a T-shirt, my hair in a messy cute bun.

I knock rather loudly, and...Gaara answers the door. I smile at him and he nods, letting me inside and I walk to Naruto loudly.

"Naruto next time do NOT wake me up early. I was planning on sleeping in for another hour." He gives me a grin and I feel a twitch on my eyebrow, waking straight to him kitchen. Yes all the rooms have small kitchens, and I make some rolled omelets, ramen for Naruto, bacon and some other good things.

I steal some food, before leaving quickly. Hinata was already up when I got back, and she greets me with a small smile. So I need some clothes, a shower, and thats about it. I grab some normal clothes, a hairbrush, and run to the bathroom. Taking about 30 minutes to wash my hair, body and brush it through. Sliding on my black ripped jeans, over my underwear perverts, and a plain red T-shirt with a black Teddy bear. I take a peak out the window and the weather is fairly nice, for September at least. Alright so the closest mall is like a twenty minute walk and like six minute bus ride. I'll walk there and take the bus back, even I don't want to walk with my bags in hand.

I sigh, paying for my clothes. I some how met Tobi there, and he just happened to want to hangout with me. Joy for me, right?

"Chi-chan, Tobi was wondering if Chi-chan would like to go for lunch." Did Tobi, just ask me out on a date? Well what the heck.

"Sure, Tobi-kun. Were would you like to go?" I imagine he would be smiling under his mask. We both go to a really nice sushi place (I love sushi), Tobi drives me home.

"Eh, Chi-chan were back now." I smile slightly, and give him a small hug before walking off towards my dorm. I want a long hot bath, then I can listen to music, do homework and sleep. Thats all I wanted to do until, Tobi ends up at my door asking me to hangout with him at his dorm. I agree, curse my kind hearted hearted-Ness and I met his friends.

"Tobi, were is your dorm." I growl slightly, after taking another flight of stairs.

"Top floor, you'll meet Tobi's friends, and sempai." He rambles on and I can't help but smile a bit, I actually truly like Tobi. As a friend, huh maybe i'll have a crush on him. Who knows.

"TOBI, UN!" I hear someone yell when we enter the dorm, and im faced with a shirt less blond man, glaring daggers at Tobi, then he seems me and blushes.

"HI SEMPAI." I giggle a little bit and smile at him, trying not to dwell on the fact he has a rock hard body from the looks, like holy shit eye candy much.

"Hi im Chi."

"Deidara, un." I nod, and then I back track. Did he just say un, after every sentence. Hmm strange, but somehow intresting. I follow both the guys, and they lead me to meet a red head and silver haired man.

"Sasori Hidan this is Chi-chan, she's Tobi's friend." I flash both the guys a small smile, and they red head grunts.

"Im Sasori."

"Im Hidan, don't forget it." Is it me or are most people in this school, strange. Huh well so am I, at least i'll fit in here unlike my other school.

"Chi, were called Akatsuki, un. There's more people but there out, un." So there Akatsuki, hmm so this is why Sakura didn't want me talking to them. Cause there cute, wow shallow much.

"Oh cool, what does 'Akatsuki' do, Sakura seems to like you guys." I tease half heartedly and they all grin/scowl.

"She's a fan girl, like mostly all the girls in this school. Akatsuki is like a gang, we all excel in something like me clay sculptures and bombs, while Sasori is eternal art." I nod again, I wonder what Hidan, and Tobi are good at.

"Tobi-kun what are your talents?" I ask cocking my head to one side.

"Tobi is amazing in martial arts because im super strong." Who would have ever guessed, huh well everyones full of surprises.  
"Hidan what about you?"

"Im skilled in the human body, ways to kill it ways to keep it alive while torturing it for hours." Well...thats reassuring to know. Note to self; never make Hidan angry at me. I really don't want to die at a young age, by him at least.

I talk with the guys for a bit, they actually seem pretty normal well as normal as they can be. I think i'll get along fine with them, Tobi offers to walk me back to my dorm and after that I finally get to do homework and sleep.

I sigh, as that familular annoying ringing enter my once peaceful dreams, time for school. I walk out of my room after a quick shower and dressing. Hinata is out there already, making something.

"Hey Hinata." I greet grabbing a cup of coffee.

"Hello Chi-san."

"Chi, just Chi." She nods, giving a small smile. I grab a granola bar quickly before taking off, giving Hinata a small goodbye. I start to listen to my I-pod, walking to the main building. Passing by a few people, still engaged in the song playing. Someone crashes into me making me fall backwards.

"You should watch were your going." I blink once, and glare upwards at...Sasuke. Who's smirking!

"You crashed into me, Jerk!" I seethe, and me chuckles. Now I know why Naruto, doesn't like this guy he's a jerk.

"Hmm whatever, im Sasuke. Your pretty cute." Did he just? No, Hell no!

"Chi, asshole. I have to go sorry Sasgay." His smirk drops, and his face becomes slightly angry, but im already up and walking away.

"Nice panties, baby blue." I choke on air as these words leave his mouth, give him the finger before walking away. That stupid...erggg! I storm to my locker, grabbing my science stuff before taking off.

"Chi, your short."

"Kisame your huge." I smirk at the small blush that plays along his cheeks, yes im a pervert...not.

"Kisame who's this?" I turn to the voice and glare.

"Chi. Chi this is Itachi-"

"Your an Uchiha!" I snap and he nods.

"How close are you and Sasuke?"

"A fan girl?"

"He wishes, stupid prick. Stupid asshole, muther effer of Jesus Christ stabbed with a knife..." Ha ha yah my rant went on a little longer after that.

"It seems you dislike my foolish younger brother." thank you captain obvious.

"Yah, anyway I guess we didn't get off on a good start. Well anyway hope we can be friends Itachi." He just nods, keeping his face mutual. Class went by quickly, music the same. Met a new person, names Pein or something. The gang(Naruto and friends) added a few people, I met Neji Hyuuga the stuck up jerk, not just any stuck up jerk. THE stuck up jerk. Shino the quiet one, who doesn't like to show to much skin. Choji the...hmm harvestly plump, he always has food like score.

"Chi, you look like your spacing out."

"Yah...I sorta am. Sorry Gaara." He just nods, somehow I ended up staying at Gaara and Naruto's dorm because someone wanted to paint there room and the paint fumes entered our room. Stupid girl, whoever she is.

"Uhh thanks for letting me stay here." I wonder why Tsunade lets this, guys and girls together. Was she like hatched from a dinosaur egg, or something. Boys and girls sharing rooms, well not like anythings gonna happen between me and them.

"No problem..." I smile, Gaara has gotten a little closer to me, I even saw him half smile. He told me he has a sister, her names Temari. Thats really all I know about him, I wonder what he could be hiding. Huh who am I to wonder.

"Im going for a walk." He nods and I slide on my black and purple vans before taking off out the door, remembering to slide the key in my pocket. I walk slowly and take out my I-pod blasting 'ballad for the lost romantics' in my ear. Thats when that smell hits me.

Alcohol. I wrinkle my nose in distaste, its not like its gross okay well it is. I just don't like the smell, or what it does to people. I notice black hair and grimace, out of all the people. Why does it have to be him, Uchiha Sasuke. I walk past the group, I can see Karin, Sakura, Ino and three other guys. One with silver hair and glasses, another with purplish eyes and silver hair and last the one thats tall and has a calm face with orange hair.

I sigh in relief they didn't seem to notice me. I turn the corner and let out a small eep when someone grabs my waist pulling me into there chest and there arms caging around me.

"Chi-hime." Oh shit. I kick backwards but miss his leg or well his body, making me off balance and he pushes me towards a room. Just my luck I walked by his room, while he's drunk.

"Sasuke, can you let go?" I relax slightly when he releases me, taking a step back. Okay just think what to do when a perverted, drunk teenage boy has you in his room with the door closed. My sane part of me is telling me to scream.

I never said I was completely...

Sane.

So how has the story bin so far, review whatever. Even if its just to say that ou like(dislike) the story. Well heres the ages.  
Suigetsu, Shino, Choji;16 Karin, Juugo, Kabuto, Neji; 17 Itachi;18 Okay so tell me who you think should be together. I have an idea who I want together but might change m views along with some people's attitudes. 


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you want, Sasuke?" I ask trying to be pleasant, drunk people tend to get angry very easy... I mean like extremely easy.

"Hmmm, you." Thats charming and all but I don't like him...at all. At least he let me go, now all I need to do is get to door unlock it, and well run.

"Sasuke can you come over here?" I ask seducivly, or as much as I can without laughing. He starts to stalk forward, after he gets relitivly close I bolt towards the door. Getting it unlocked before trying to open it, cough more like take off the door knob. Im free, I take a glance behind me and notice he's not following. I'm tempted to break out into a touch down dance, no im to cool for that.

"My youthful companion, what are you doing out on a day like todays." Damn just keep walking, just keep walking. No need to turn around and face the green rat face.

"Wait my maiden youthful princes." I feel a hand on my shoulder and I do what I normally would. Scream NOT, I flip the asshole who decided to touch me.

"Damn Lee, she got you good." I see a brunette, what was her name...Tenten. She gives me a smile, I like her already.

"Hey im Tenten, your Hinata's roommate right?"

"Yah, im Chi. Nice to meet you Tenten, and sorry Lee but I can't be our maiden or whatever. I'd rather be friends, that okay?"

"I'll still fight for your love. I'll defend you with my life." Not what I was expecting but okay.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"So your friends with Hinata?" She nods, and I give a quick scan. She isn't wearing slutty clothes, I might actually get along with her. She looks sporty, and is that a hand made kunai.

"Is that a kunai!"

"Hell yah." We ended up talking in the lounge, Lee told me his room mate is Neji. Tenten's is Temari Subaku, I haven't met her yet but she's Gaara's older sister. Its seems like Lee, Tenten and Neji are best friends since like middle school.

"Well im gonna sleep, see you another time." They both greet me off, one rather normal the other...well as abnormal as possible.

"Hey Chi-chan!"

"Naruto." I walk towards Gaara's room and collapse on the futon. Gaara let me sleep in his room, and he dragged a mattress/futon to Naruto's room. He's really nice when you get past the sorta emo exterior, well its not like you can really blame him though.

I growl to myself as my alarm clock blares in my ear, it does this every day at exactly this time. Like why can't school start at like noon and get out at 3 or something. I quickly change into some clothes, brushing my hair into two low pig tails. My clothes consist of some black yoga pants and a green and black T-shirt, an un-zipped hoddie, now whats next. Food...food...I want food. I make breakfast, should I be nice this morning. I sigh to myself, cooking some bacon eggs and leaving it on a plate.

Today is the weekend, hurray hurray. Now I get to study, sleep and maybe hangout with Hinata, Tenten and Tenten's roomy Temari. She sounds pretty cool, I wonder if i'll see Tobi. I actually like his company alot, he's not all that bad. Once you get past the whole 'Tobi, Tobi, Tobi', he's really not that bad.

I sigh looking at the clock and my mouth drops. Why...its only 7:12. School starts at 8:00 but it's the weekend, I could have slept in now what to do for like an hour. Well might as well wake the guys up, the can suffer with me.

"Naruto...Gaara." No movements. "GAARA! NARUTO!"

"I'm awake." I see Gaara turn to face me, he looks like he didn't get a wink of sleep. Naruto's still sleeping like a baby...I should draw on his face. Actually I have better things to do.

"Gaara I made you some breakfast. Naruto too...but he seems to need his beauty sleep...More than food." He just gives me his small faint smile, I call it the barely there smile. Reminds me of the clothes that some of the girls wear here, cause there also barely there. Cough Sakura, Ino cough.

"Thank...you." I smile slightly and give him the 'no problem wave.'

"Are you going to the dance?" There's a dance...oh shit.

"Um...yah...when is it again?" I faintly remember Hinata talking about it on one of the nights we talked.

"Six days...this Friday." Okay so I guess today im going to get a dress.

"Well im going to the mall, I need to buy a dress." It may seem like im all tomboyish and everything, but I really don't mind dresses and skirts. Sure I prefer pants and things that can't fly up if the wind goes by, but I don't hate them.

"Bye, and thanks again for the food. I'll tell Naruto where you've gone." I give a goodbye grab my purse and slip on my shoes, and im out the door. So whats my style gonna be, long, short, strapless girly.

"H-hello Chi."

"Hey Hinata, wanna come to the mall with me. I need help with dress shopping." I say into my phone, leaning up against the wall.

"A-alright, Tenten, Temari are coming too."

"Four brains are better than two. See yah." So I'll meet Temari today, hope she is somewhat like me. Well if she gets along with Hinata and Tenten she probably isn't that bad, but I don't think Hinata can hate anyone.

Sorry this chapter is sorta short...the next chapter is Dress shopping, preperatiosn for the dance...and maybe a little fluff with drama. Haha Review please and thank you.  
Thanks for the reviews...

Shikamaru lover4ever NarutardKelly 


	4. Chapter 4

Author note: I don't mean to affend anyone who likes Country or Blues. Just Chi doesn't that much. Also I don't own Naruto...haha forgot to do that in chapter one...i think.

"Thanks guys for coming along..." Tenten, Temari and Hinata all just smile.

"No problem, we need our dresses too? Right."

"Yah and I'm NOT letting Hina wear that dress." I smile and Hinata gets a blush. A little but before this I met Temari, who is freakin amazing. Dark blond hair, layered into four spiky pony tails. Dark navy eyes, she doesn't look to much like Gaara but doesn't matter. Her younger, Gaara's older brother looks somewhat like him, except brown yes and hair. Also eye brows and tan skin.

"How bought this?" Tenten just came out of the dressing room, tradition styled Chinese dress on. Its the more modern type though, it look stunning on her. Its white, with red flowers. There are three clasps on the left side in a gold color, its so pretty.

"B-beautiful."

"Great."

"Neji won't be able to keep his eyes off you." I giggle when Temari's words make Tenten blush, while Hinata just gapes.

"Y-you like my cousin. Thats cute." She didn't stutter, or barely did.

"Well im going back to change."

"Wait! I wanna-"

"This would look perfect on you." I cut off before Tenten dies of embarrassment. Its a knee high lavender dress, its not to reaving or to well granny like. Its a scope neck showing just the right amount of cleavage, tank top like straps that can hide a bra strap and gets a little flowy at the hips. It has a band just under the bust in the same color, so it shows off how slim she is.

"I like it!"

"I-its pretty." I sigh pushing her into the stall, smiling when Temari comes back holding a black dress. Hinata comes out a blush on her face, thats when Tenten decides to appear.

"Oh Naruto won't be able to look away."

"No way you like NARUTO. You have to go to the dance with him!" I look at Temari or well try to, she disappeared into the change room. I look at a cute dark red dress, it looks sorta Gothic. It has a black band just under the bust, and the red dress matches with my eyes. Its strapless but there's matching unattached sleeves, that would maybe go to my upper arms and are open and flowy when it hits the bottom of my elbow.

"Tem you look gorgeous!"

"Yah...pretty."

"Wow." If only I was a guy, if only. She has a black halter type dress, it hugs her body perfectly until the waist and has a low V cut. Its just the right amount of skin not to much, and it show just what a great body she has. It goes to her knees with a small cut in the side, showing off her killer long legs.

"Okay Chi, your turn." Temari and Tenten cackle evilly, and Hinata just gives me a reassuring smile. I strip quickly loving the way the dress hugs me perfectly and then gets looser and looser until the bottom. It stops just at my knees, so you can see the calfs of my legs and part of my knees.

"Are you done?"

"Shut it, I took less time then all of you." I hear gigging and walk out of the curtain.

"Nice."

"Really p-pretty."

"Its sweet, now lets get going. I promised Lee I'd hang with him and Neji." I laugh to myself, we already have shoes or well I do. We all agree to get smoothies on the way back, yum mango's and banana's.

"So has anyone asked you to the dance?" I ask and Temari and Tenten laugh.

"No, most poeple just dance with whoever."

"U-unless your a c-couple." So I don't need a 'date' I can dance with whoever.

"Sweet." We all walk back, Temari and Tenten ditch us half way through, saying something about meeting other people.

"CHI-CHAN...Hinata-chan." I smirk slightly, when I see Hinata blush.

"Hey Naruto." He smiles at me, so Hinata likes him.

"Hey Naruto can you do me a favor?"

"Sure!"

"Well walk Hinata back to her dorm, I have something to do oh also take my bag. Bye guys." I run off, leaving a smiling Naruto and shocked blushing Hinata. I sigh to myself, what to do what to do.

"Chi?" I turn to meet chest, I mentally sigh. Thats what I get for being short.

"Hey Kisame." First give away, deep voice, tall muscles, and well blue skin. I wonder why he's dressed so well...hot. Blue muscle shirt that shows his ripped arms and his flat abbs, and black pants. I smile to myself when I see a shark tooth necklace, he looks good as a surfer dude.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Nothing, I left Hina and Naruto alone. What about you? Got a hot date?" He blushes and I smile, I love teasing him.

"No, im with Itachi, Pein and the others. A hot date...really?" He flashes me a toothy grin.

"The others? Tobi, Sasori, Hidan, and Deidara..."

"CHI-CHAN!" After that im glomped, Kisame brings him arms out to catch me before I hit the ground.

"Hi Tobi-kun." I give him a little bit of a glare, then look up to see the rest of the Akatsuki. I notice a guy with two different shades of skin, one with strange eyes. Pure green eye and you know the white part of an eye, yah its red. I can't see his mouth, he has a black bandana covering it. He's like Kakashi-sensie, is he like a super hero. Or maybe a undercover agent... like James Bond.

I get some greetings from the Akatsuki, and wait for someone to tell me who the other two are. Is it me or are they tall to, is everyone in the Akatsuki a freakin giant. Well Deidara and Sasori aren't to tall, but still taller than me. I'm only 5'2, sigh.

"Oh Chi-chan, this is Zetsu and Kakuzu!"

"Nice meeting you, im Chi." They give me a hi, while Zetsu gives me two. Two different voices, huh cool.

"So what were you doing here?" I turn to see who asked, oh Deidara. Hey I just noticed he looks sorta like Ino, of course he is better but still.

"Shopping for a dress." He grins and nods.

"Hey Chi fucking chill with us." I nod, everyone seems to be okay with it.

"Lets go to the mansion." The...mansion? I walk beside Tobi and he leads me to his car.

"Tobi-kun...whats the mansion?"

"A place we hangout at. Its Pein's house." Is this like there way of saying were friends. Wierd. I sit in Tobi's car, and notice its only us.

"Does Chi-chan like MSI(1)?" I smile nodding. He turns on his CD player and never wanted to dance plays. I sing quietly to myself at the parts I like.

"Chi-chan likes this music? Chi-chan should sing more, she has a pretty voice." I blush and turn my head trying to hide it.

"Oh thank you Tobi, and yah I love music like this. Its so loud. Well I like almost any music, I don't like country...that much or blues." He nods, I wonder what Tobi looks like under his mask.

"Tobi why do you wear a mask? You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"Tobi...will show you at the mansion." Okay good I didn't hurt his feeling. Tobi's my friend I wouldn't want to hurt him.

"Tobi will take off his mask if you will take off you shirt." My mouth drops, did he just. No.

"Hidan and Deidara-sempai said that is a girl asks that say that to them." I sigh. Okay so my sweet Tobi isn't a pervert.

"Oh okay. Scared me for a minute."

"Even though I wouldn't mind." Did he just talk in a low voice, that sounded can I say it sexy. Also no third person, and slightly perverted. Damn times two.

"Did you just say 'I'?"

"Did Tobi say what?" Okay so it must have bin imagination. Wait I don't like Tobi, that can't be true.

"Well were here, this is Akatsuki's base. Tobi will show you around." My mouth drops when I see the house. No mansion.

1 - MSI = Mindless self indulgence (good band)  
Haha my fail attempt at mild fluff...well review. Tell me do you think Chi should have a younger sister? Anyway...  
Thank you to the reviews and chi wore a strapless dress. Do you think this should have lemon? I think not but I like other peoples opinions. Also pairings...I was thinking NaruHina...but? 


End file.
